1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear holder which holds a wire in a water-proof connector which is employed in an environment position where water is liable to flow therein as in the case of the electrical system of a motor vehicle, and to a water-proof connector employing the rear holder.
2. Related art
FIGS. 5 through 8 show a conventional water-proof connector 1 with a rear holder 3.
As shown in these figures, the connector body 5 of the water-proof connector 1 has terminal accommodating chambers 7 and openings 9. In each of the connector bodies, the terminal-side end portion of a wire 13, on which a terminal 11 is connected by crimping, is inserted into each terminal accommodating chamber 7, and the wire is extended outside through the opening 9.
The terminal 11 comprises a conductor crimping portion 15 and a cover crimping portion 17 which are folded over the conductor 19 and the cover 21 of the wire 13 by crimping, respectively. A water-proof plug 23 made of rubber is positioned on each of the wires 13, to prevent the entrance of water through the gap between the opening and the wire.
Each of the terminal accommodating chambers 7 of the connector body has a flexible lance 25. When the terminal side end portion of the wire 13 is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber 7, the locking portion of the terminal 11 is locked by the lance 25, thus preventing the terminal 11 from disengaging.
The rear holder 3 is fitted in the opening 9. As shown in FIG. 8, the rear holder 3 has a slit 29, and locking portions 31 and 31. Two wires 13 are received in the slit 29. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 7, with the wires 13 held in the slit, the rear holder 3 is engaged in the opening 9, and it is locked to the connector body 5 with the locking portions 31 and 31.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the rear holder 3 locked to the connector body 5 cooperates with the cover crimping portions of the terminals and the water-proof plugs 23 to prevent the wires 13 from disengaging from the connector body.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the slit 29 of the rear holder 3, which holds the wires 13, is linear. Hence, it is impossible for the rear holder 3 to hold the wires 13 in the direction in which the slit extends (i.e., in the lateral directions shown by the arrows X in FIG. 6).
Therefore, if the wire 13 is significantly bent in the directions of the arrow X, then the wire bending force acts on the water-proof plug 23 to form a gap between the plug 23 and the internal surface of the opening 9. As a result, the water-proofing ability of the water-proof plug 23 is lowered, which may result in electrical troubles. In other words, the insulating ability of the connector is lowered, which may cause a malfunction in the associated electrical equipment.
Furthermore, when the wire is bent in the vertical directions of the arrow Y in FIG. 5, the bend has a relatively small radius of curvature, and therefore the wire may be broken.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a rear holder which has superior water-proofing ability and which prevents the wires from being broken, as well as a water-proof connector employing the rear holder.